Hinata Drops
by black.butterfly.kisses
Summary: Finally the couple are married. They are ready to starts their life as newly weds but Hinata is having a lot of pressure. Can she handle all of this? SasHin Sequel to Secrets Of A Hyuuga
1. Chapter 1

**Hinata Drops**

(Sequel to Secrets of a Hyuuga. Named after my favorite song but replaced Sakura with Hinata. Sakura Drops by Utada Hikaru. Anyways this takes place after they are married. They are going to be newly weds. Okay on to the story.)

* * *

It's been five years since he gave me my first kiss. It's been five months since Haishi-sama approved to marry my love. And it's been five days since our wedding. Our honeymoon would have been longer but Haishi-sama has requested for us to some back home. He said we should start our lives as husband and wife early. I disapprove but I can't argue with my father. I thought that love was like a fantasy where the prince marries the princess and they live happily ever after. But I guess there is that one person to ruin it all, in this case it is my very own father!

"Sasuke!" I called rushing to the back of the house. Another mission was for Sasuke and he had to leave again. I know it! Outside Sasuke was throwing kunai at a tree.

"Hn." Now and days his voice didn't seem cold and distant like before. Maybe because I know him better.

"You know we do have a training area inside our house. You don't have to hurt the precious trees." I said. Sasuke smirked rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." He muttered. I smiled at him. That 'yeah, whatever' meant to me, 'okay sweetie.'

"You have another mission." I said handing him the folded letter. He took it and read it over. "Is it good?" I asked.

"Another c-classed mission. When is he ever going to give me good missions? He gives me so many d-classed and c-classed mission I don't even got time to train." Sasuke said. 'He' was Naruto. Naruto has become the Hokage. I don't regret not having anymore feelings for him. Tsunade-sama has died. She died in a war against another village. Even though she did take down the other Hokage as well we still have grief. We even have a festival for her.

"I understand. Well I'm going back to cooking. And please Sasuke don't hurt the poor trees." I turned around about to walk off but he caught me off guard.

"Hinata are you coming tonight, with me?" he asked. His voice was stern and now it seemed cold. He must have been talking about 'him.'

"Yes. I'll come." I whispered before walking off. Every month Sasuke and I would visit his dead brother. He buried him. Even though he says he has no love towards his brother, I know he does. I mean five years ago he even said he missed him. But I don't want to argue anymore. I walked back to the kitchen where Akira (which is a man) was cutting up tomatoes.

"Finally back, my dear?" he asked. I shrived at the way he talked. I don't want to call him gay but Sasuke thinks he is. Sasuke's exact words were 'let's get a gay chef so when I come back from a mission I won't find you half naked on the kitchen table with him.' The fact that we even got a chef was I did lack some kitchen skills. Sure I could cook a few things but advanced things I couldn't cook!

"Yes Akira. Let's get cooking!" I said picking up the biggest knife nest to me. Then the phone rung. Akira put his hand on his hip.

"Oh my god. When are we going to cook?" he said. I shrived again. Might as well get a female chef. I smiled to Akira and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hinata, my daughter, how is your marriage coming?" the voice of the devilish Haishi-sama spoke.

"Fine thank you. Thank you for paying things like the chef and bills for a first few months. Naruto is still giving out bad missions."

"Seems like it if you are going to have the worst ninja of Kohana be our superior." He muttered.

"Father. What is the real reason you request my presence?" I asked a little irritated.

"I like your tone of voice. If only you was like that when you were younger. Such a pleasant heir." He went off of track.

"Father I have no time for your shenanigans (games) please just tell me." I demanded. Now that my father was old, he liked to play with your mind. I found it annoying.

"Yes, Hinata. I want you to visit me tomorrow. I have a request. And remember you are my daughter. You will always have time for my shenanigans!" he hung up the phone making me slam the phone down.

"Sasuke brings out the devil in you, eh?" Akira asked. I smiled at him just realizing what I have done.

"Maybe so, but I still love him." I muttered cutting up the peppers with my knife at rapid speed.

"Honey, Honey go slower. You might chop your beautiful fingers off." He said grabbing my hands making me stop cutting. Oh no, he wasn't gay.

"Akira… don't be offended but… are you gay?" I asked. Akira's eyes went wide.

"How ever can you think that, my dear Hinata?"

I yanked my hands away from him and rushed back towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke he's not gay!" I shouted. When I came outside Sasuke's kunai was on the floor and his eyes were in shock too! He slowly walked pasted me and I followed him into the kitchen.

"Are you gay, Akira?" asked a very concered husband.

"Why heavens no! If I was I would have been try to hit on you!" he said giving a wink.

"You're fired!" Sasuke yelled "Fired! Fired! Fired!"

"Why? Sasuke?" Akira asked.

"Because you're not gay. And if you were gay… ew!" Sasuke yelled. I saw the red in Sasuke's eyes. I sort of felt bad for him. (Me too.) Akira slowly walked out our house. Sasuke continued walking back to his previous location. Poor Sasuke. I sighed and continued cutting up the peppers. My mind wondered back to my father, Haishi-sama. I know he is dying but I can't help to get mad at him. He always says something that irritates me.

_You are my daughter. You will always have time for my shenanigans_.

Translating it wasn't difficult for me. Having to suffer years of it I knew exactly what it meant.

_You have to do anything I say. You are the Hyuuga slave._

That's what it meant. I hated the feeling of them words. I took out my anger for my father on the peppers. Leaving them sliced and diced into one thousand different pieces. I sighed once more heading upstairs to get ready for tonight.

After Hinata gets dressed

I was sitting downstairs waiting for Sasuke. I wore a short black dress. (Something like the ones they wore for the third Hokage's funeral.) I played with a strand of my navy blue hair. I remember when I was of the age twelve, my hair can towards my ear but now it is at my middle back. I should cut it but I'm not going to yet. Sasuke has also grew out his hair too. He resembles Itachi a little bit. Sasuke refuses to cut his hair. I don't know why but I guess that's just a reminder of his brother.

"Hinata-chan you ready?" he asked. Now he was standing in front of me. He wore his usually Uchiha attire but not the white shorts. He wore dark wash jeans. Couldn't he wear something more respectful?

"Yeah, let's go." I whispered. We walked outside our home to Kohana. Most people stared at us weird. I thought they would be used to it since it has been five years. I glanced over to Sasuke who was growling back at people.

"Sasuke?" I whispered. He stopped and ignored them. When we arrived at the cemetery I brought three flowers from the store settled next to it. For three minutes I mourn with my husband. I usually spend this time to think about my past with them.

Itachi, well he brutal and secretive. It's hard to find out what's on his mind. I did the worse possible thing by killing off a clan but he must have had a strong hate against it. I gently placed my flower on his tombstone.

"Sasuke I'm going to the other two okay?" I whispered. His eyes were closed shut and he was silent.

"Hn."

I walked away over to Tsunade-sama's tombstone.

"Kami-sama I hope you is treating Tsunade-sama nicely. She did a lot for us and I want to know that she is drinking all the sake that there is in heaven." I prayed. It wasn't a very sad prayer but it was nice to say such wonderful things. "She gave up a lot and was young when she died. I know she floated up there when the other Kage killed her. Please keep her in good hands." I removed my hands from the ball they were in. I place another flower there. One more left. I walked to the last tombstone and started praying yet one more time.

"She was a brave ninja. She fought for Kohana with all her heart. She gave much. She hasn't even seen how much her child has developed. Kami-sama please give her all the respect she needs. That's what she gave me. One of my best friends and she died in a war. And the last thing she ever gave me… I've ruined. I feel ashamed." I felt the tears fall down my face and I tightened my grip, "I hope that Ten Ten is up there somewhere. She really was a true friend." I separated my hands and bowed lightly. The last thing she ever gave me was that white and black kimono. It was beautiful and some child spilled juice on it. I feel bad because I never got a chance to really appreciate that. When Tsunade-sama told us that Ten Ten died, Neji was very mad! I remembered what Tsunade said after seeing Neji so mad and Ten Ten's death before her eyes.

"I'm not going to let another one fall. My followers are going to stand even if I can't."

Those words haunt me because she was right. After Ten Ten's death Tsunade was the last of them. Naruto was upset too. Then he sweared his life he would become the greatest Hokage that ever lived. I don't blame him. Almost all of our Hokages have died because of war. I wiped the tears from my face and placed the flower down.

"Rest In Peace." I whispered. I whipped the last little bit of tears from before and sighed. Sasuke should be ready to go now. I walked quietly over to Sasuke but I heard him say something.

"I've learned how to activate my Mangekyou sharingan. Never told you before. I didn't even tell Hinata. I've learned it not soon after we killed you. I've kept it a secret for so many years that I'm happy to get it off my chest." Was he talking to his brother? Probably. That's nice though because before he didn't talk to him at all unless it was about revenge. "Tomorrow I have a mission. I've told Hinata that it was a c-classed mission. That's a lie. It's a S-classes mission. She'll probably panic and worry about such a strong mission. Naruto told me that he would advance my rank if I have success. Being a Jonin is fun but I know being an ANBU member is better. Naruto is a fool. Because we are in yet another war he is try to defeat them in any possible way. Killing on of the Kage's guard isn't going to be hard. Escaping is. sigh I'm going to find Hinata. Rest well until I come back." Sasuke placed his flower on the tombstone. I walked up to Sasuke slowly.

"Let's go home, we don't want to wake up late." I said messing with my hair yet again.

"Yeah sure" he muttered. We walked home quietly. Sasuke wasn't the one to start a conversation. But I knew what to say now.

"What do you need for your mission? Maybe a well cooked meal before you leave?" I said tugging at his arm.

"Don't waste your time. I just need a fresh shower and a nice cozy bed." He yawned. He wasn't cracking. We walked again in silence. Not fun. Now it's time for the random questions!

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"What do you think about having kids? You know when do you think we're ready." I asked. This question has been on my mind for days. I wanted kids and plenty of them. But Sasuke's attitude didn't seem like he enjoyed them much. But the thing was… I've never slept with him. Nope note even on our honeymoon. As a matter of fact he hasn't even seen me naked.

"Let's save that topic for later. I'm tired." Sasuke stifled a fake yawn. He wasn't ready. He dragged his body across the house. Amused took a seat on our bed and started reading a book. I watch him bandage up his little wounds. He brushed back his hair too. He also packed some clothes and food into a book bag. And he did it all in under an hour. I rubbed my eyes with my finger. I was tired from the cemetery and praying for the lost ones. Sasuke looked at me over his shoulder.

"You should sleep you know." He muttered. I smiled placing my book down on the bed.

" I know but watching you prepare for missions is so amusing. You do it so quickly." He smirked taking off his shirt. I blush pulling my face away. This has been happening for weeks now and I still act like a child. He climbed into to bed and whispers a soft,

" Good Night Hinata." I smile again.

"Good night Sasuke." I drifted off next to my husband.

* * *

My dream was awkward that night. At first I was wounded on the ground. Only shredded clothes on my back and a proud Kohana head band on my head. I try to stand up to my feet. It took all the strength I had left. Then two dark figures appeared in front of me. One I recognized as soon as the words come out its mouth.

"You have disappointed me Hinata. I had aspect great things from you and you can't even take your very own husband back from Orochimaru. Shame. You are useless." The one figure turned around to reveal my father. His hair was now a gray and eyes were a bit dark to be a Hyuuga but his heart was harder than before. The other figure turned around and was my own Sasuke.

"Sasuke." I whispered. I bent my knees more trying to support my weight.

"You bring me down more and more Hinata. You aren't strong but yet a weak Hyuuga. Annoying Haruno is stronger than you. The other Hyuuga girl, five years younger than you are can beat you. You are a waste of my time." His words sunk in more and more to me. It seemed so real. I dropped to my knees feeling the pain from my very own husband. The tears blurred the view of my husband walking off and my father's smirk. Before he walked so far way he turned around. He parted his lips to revile the most devastating words I heard,

"I want a divorce. You are no longer an Uchiha."

* * *

My eyes flew open from the horrible dream. Can that really happen. I looked over towards Sasuke but noticed he was sleeping next to me. I looked around to find Sasuke putting on his book bag.

"Sasuke?" I whispered. He turned towards me. He looked a little mad maybe because I interrupted him. He walked over towards me and kissed me gently. His lips were cold but he warmed me up inside. He was still here with me. He parted from me. I looked right into his eyes to see his Sharingan activated. My mind started to spin as if I had three hundred bottles of sake. I dropped back on my bed. I was out cold.

**I'm finally finished. YaY! I tried to work on this and make it really, really, really good but God was against me and made me all sick and stuff. I'm still sick. On Thursday , 27th of Sept. I went home early because I felt sick and was all _d_i_z_z_y_ and stuff. I lost balance when I was walking towards the teacher's desk and almost _fell_. (you can laugh) I went to the nurse and my mom had to pick me up. You are so lucky that I'm kind enough to update when recovering from sickness!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hinata Drops**

Tears Of Insanity14

* * *

"Sasuke-kun." I mutter slightly rolling over to my husband. But I forgot he wasn't there. I remember back to last night when he forced me to sleep. I moaned slightly raising my head.

9:47

I wake up later each day. I slipped my legs out of the bed.

"Ohayo." I muttered softly. Yet again I forgot about my husband lying and deceiving me. "I got to work on that."

* * *

I was drinking pure green tea. I parted my lips letting some fall into my mouth. Yum! I started having weird cravings like these not too long ago. I started reading my book again. It was just poetry by Edgar Allen Poe. (I was listening to Kremlin Dusk by Utada hikaru!)

Ding Dong

"I'll get it!" I yelled towards my husband but yet again he wasn't here. Usually it wasn't like this. Usually I could remember that he wasn't here but now… it's hard to let go when you are just starting the ride. I slipped on my slippers and walked towards the door. I opened it slightly to revile Neji-nii-san and Chi.

"Ohayo!" I waved slightly.

"Ohayo, aunty Hinata." I smiled at him. His pronunciation was a little off but it was all right. His mother was supposed to teach him his Japanese.

"Neji-nii-san?" I asked. I rubbed my eyes a bit.

"It's time." He whispered softly.

"What's time?" asked Chi. He swung his long dark brown hair with pride. I would too if I had the genes of Neji's hair!

"Quiet, Chi. This is grown up work."

"Iie!" said Chi. We stared at him with confusing. It wasn't like him to be defiant to his father.

"I mean Hai… no iie! Whichever one means yes!" he said confused. I smiled slightly at him.

"You mean, hai." I said softly patting his soft hair. He nodded softly smiling.

"Back to the point, Hinata. Haishi-sama requests you. It is an important notice." He said. His voice was stern and no different form before. Yet I felt like I could seek comfort in it so I just had to ask.

"If… Tenten was still alive. Um, would you ever leave her and not tell. And sneak behind her back?" Neji was caught by surprised. He looked down at his son, Chi.

"Who is Tenten?" asked the silly little boy.

"She was your mother." He said blankly.

"Was she pretty?" both of us nodded softly.

"And a brave ninja. She fought with her heart." I smiled at Chi when he brightened up.

"Where is she now?" he asked. My smile faded not sure how to answer that question.

This time Neji had my back, "When you are able you ask that in Japanese, we will answer you Chi." Chi pouted a bit but recovered soon.

"Ask me, when we aren't in front of the boy." Neji's voice was cold again. That was my nii san. I changed my slippers to shoes andstarted walking towards the manor. I brought Chi an apple with a red gloss. He gobbled that up in a few minutes. When we arrived I was greeted by many servants.

"Hinata-sama."

"Neji-sama."

"Chi-sama." I thought for a minute. 'When did Chi become a 'sama'?' I let it slip my mind and started walking towards the living room. Everything was the same. The same old picture frames. The same old cherry blossom. Haishi is always going to be this old, lame geezer.

"Hinata." He muttered softly. He sipped his tea. "Your husband is not here? We have important matters to discuss." I saw the bags under his eyes jiggle. He was so old. I know he is dying but, Hyuuga people should not turn out to be like this. I glanced over to an un touched bowl of rice. He didn't eat breakfast. Who knows how long this is going to keep up.

"Sorry, father. He is away on a mission. He hasn't got a chance to do much lately." I smiled a bit trying to brighten up. No one likes a grumpy Hyuuga.

"Well, this is important. I do except much." He said. He was staling. I think this is his favorite game now and days.

"Yes. I know."

"Be prepared."

I started to grow a little impatient with my father.

He's so old and um… old!

"Yes father. I know this, now get to the point!"

"I want you to have a child. A powerful child you should raise. Start getting ready soon. I want a pure main Houser, not any other type. I want to see it before I cast away." He said. My mouth dropped at his statement. Then I thought towards Chi. A pure main house baby? Is that suppose to offend Neji and Chi. It offended me a bit.

"I'm not going to be able to work as some machine, father. Babies don't just pop out you know where! There is a process and you know that! Plus, I'm not sure if I can test our marriage like that!" I gripped my hands tighter.

"You're marriage not strong enough?"

"No. No! I never said that. I just said I couldn't test our marriage like that. I can't get rid of it just yet. I can't advance to that level yet. I'm still holding on." I almost screamed at my father but instead gripped harder.

"You want a divorce?"

"No! Stop putting words into my mouth, old man!" I squeezed my fist harder.

"Old… man?"

"Gomen nasai! Please, leave me to think." I whispered softly. He nodded softly and got up and left. I released my grip on hands. I saw the blood on my handfrom my nails.

* * *

"A kid?" Neji asked after I explained what happened. I nodded softly. "That's not going to happen. Sasuke's not going to lay on finger on you!" He banged his hand on the table making some tea spill out.

"Neji-nii san, we are grown people. I'm not a child and we are married. So you are going to hurt my husband for… doing what husbands do? I don't think so. And plus you and Tenten did the exact same thing four years ago. So that would mean she was only eighteen! I'm twenty two." I said sipping some tea.

"That's not my point."

"Then what is your point Neji? You can stop playing guardian of the helpless child, Neji. We are grown ups. I'm not that weak little girl you remember from before. Sasuke has made me into a stronger person. And can't stay under your wing forever Neji. I think I'm going to leave now." I stood up and said bye to Chi.

"Bye, Bye! See you again soon!" he yelled. I smiled slightly. I wanted to have my own of those but not forced. I started walking home.

"Hinata!" I turned around to see Sakura. She was with her three; yes I said three, kids! That's a lot of love going around isn't it? In just five years.

"Sakura-chan!" I called back. She waved at me and started walking very quickly towards me. She did have a child in on arm and two strollers but I guess she didn't mind. She caught up to me out of breath.

"Important news! I might be pregnant again!" she huffed.

"Are you serious? I mean that's amazing. I never seen I woman pull so many!" I said so glad. But it was so true. She might have like ten babies if she keeps it up.

"Yeah! I seriously keeping all the fat too." She said pointing to the blubber on her stomach. We laughed at it. We started walking towards Ino's flower place.

"Hey guys!" she called. She swung her long hair around. She was another woman with beautiful hair. I watched as some guy with bright orange hair come around her and hug her.

"Another boyfriend?" Sakura asked.

"Of course! Ichigo meet my two best friends, Uzamaki Sakura and Uchiha Hinata." Ino said all happy. It almost every two weeks she had a new boyfriend, She refused to settle down. I recalled her statement a few years ago, 'There is plenty of Ino to go around. Plus I don't want to get married and have kids. I'll get fat!' Sakura almost pulled her hair out because Sakura was fat from one of her child.

"Oh I know who you are!" Ichigo said pointing to Sakura, "You are the Hokage's wife that gets pregnant every year! I heard you got like four other kids!" I watch the flames in Sakura's eyes burst.

"What is that suppose to mean, STRAWBERRY!" she yelled rocking the strollers back in forth. He got her mad. She usually set off when people say she has more kids then she does already or when they say she gets pregnant every year. It seems like it! Ino and I watched Sakura Beat down Ino's boyfriend.

"There goes another one!" Ino muttered.

"Yeah how long you had him?"

"Two hours, why you ask?" I almost choked at 'two hours.' That is the shortest amount of time for a boyfriend ever! Soon Sakura was done beat up another one of Ino's boyfriend.

"We are done Ino!" Ichigo said out of breath.

"Yeah I know! I knew since she said 'Strawberry.' " Ino sighed sipping some coffee. Sakura started tickling her tummy with her finger.

"I hope it is a girl!" she said. That would be the third one. I glanced over at the other three babies. Only one had blond hair. He also had one green eye and one blue. He was cute I admit. His name was Nariaki. I think it is a beautiful name. There was the oldest girl Saachi. She had green eyes and pink hair like her mother. The second oldest girl Nanami. She had crystal blue eyes. But yet she had pink hair too.

"Pregnant again?" Ino asked in disbelief. Sakura nodded proud.

"Yes. I think I want to name it Tae if it is a girl. You know after Tsunade-sama and Ten Ten-chan." She whispered softly. We stood there in silence until Ino's parent's came out the back of the store.

"Ino your shift is still not finished. We need help with the customers." Her mother bickered.

"I'm on break!" she shouted ripping off her apron. She ran out the store then motion for us to follow. We

did.

* * *

"So Hinata, how is your relationship?" asked Ino. She sipped another cup of coffee. Typical. Now and days she liked that more than tea.

"P-perfect!" I stuttered making it obvious I lied. (secrets of a hyuuga)

"Lair!" mutter Sakura rocking Saatchi back and forth.

"What makes you say that?" Ino was defending me, "I mean the girl is married to the Uchiha Sasuke! H-O-T! He has to be a perfect mate."

"You can be right."

Then Ino glared back to me. She gave me the devil's glare. Oh gosh. "How is the sex?" little devil!

"What? Huh? No!" I yelled earning a few glares at the local people.

"You know what I mean! The Uchiha Sasuke. He must be good!" Ino muttered. Sakura stayed quiet blushing. She was into deep thought I could tell.

"He still hasn't… we haven't…aren't-" that was all I could say. I was too embarrassed to even speak about it.

"He hasn't taken you in yet? Gosh, I can't be with him if he takes that long!" Ino complained yet sipping from the same coffee. I was embarrassed way too much so I looked at the dried up blood on my hand.

"Father." I whispered softly.

"Huh? Hinata you say something?" Ino asked. She flipped her hair back with delight.

"Uh, I got to go to the tower. I got to talk with Naruto." I said.

"Have fun!" Ino called. I looked over at Sakura to see what she was going to do but she was still staring into space. Ino stuck her elbow into her stomach crushing whatever is in there.

"Ow! You little b-" she stopped herself from cursing rather loudly. "I am pregnant remember that!" she whispered softly. I couldn't do nothing but giggle.

"Yeah well you shouldn't be." Ino muttered. She rolled her eyes away from Sakura.

"Bye Sakura. I'm going to the tower." I said softly getting up from my seat. I brushed down my hair which now reached my mid back.

"Bye, Hinata. Oh yeah don't tell Naruto, I'm pregnant… again!" she muttered a little upset. "I'm just going to wait a few months. That way I can drive him crazy a bit and keep this one too." I bowed lightly at Sakura and glanced over at the sleepy babies. Now it was about to multiply to four!

* * *

My legs hurted from walking. I was finally glad to sit down with Naruto in his office.

"Hey Hinata. You want Ayame to fix you up some ramen or something?" he asked. I nodded slowly reader over some profiles. Since the school year started late this year, I got my classes late. I didn't know any of the kids. Well except for Chouji's adopted kid. Then it reminded me of my so-called-father's request.

"Naruto-sama. I have a question." I whispered quietly. My voice choked front the tears that was about fall from my Hyuuga eyes.

"Yeah."

"Is it allowed to be forced to do something you don't want to do within your clan?" I said softly. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to keep them tears away.

"What? I don't understand. Can you please explain it again, Hinata-chan?" He stretched out his arm to release the pain in his arms. Maybe from writing all day.

"My father… my father he wants me to have a child with Sasuke soon. I'm not prepared. Can he do that? I don't want to!" I turned my eyes away from Naruto. I let the tears escape. I felt like a prisoner to my father. He still bosses my around like I am some child. And he keeps suggesting that out relationship isn't going well. Sometimes I hate him! I turned back to Naruto who was jaw dropped! I whipped the tears from my face. The crystallized gems sipped down my hand.

"I think-it is permitted, Hinata. Sorry to say but only big clans like the Hyuuga and Uchiha are allowed to do that. Plus your father is head of the clan. You must follow what he says or you must be punished by the Hyuuga clan." He stared into my eyes. It seemed for two minutes we did that. But I broke. I cried as hard as I could. It was too much for me. Even though I am not the heir of the clan anymore, I still get pressured.

"Hinata." He whispered slightly. I watched him glare into the desk. He didn't grin like he usually did.

"I'll fix this." I still was crying. Even though I know Naruto is going to try his hardest, it is rare to change my father's mind. He is stiff like a stick and hard to break. "I will." I cried more. I was a grown woman though. I shouldn't be crying. I wiped my tears.

"No, Naruto. I will. When we were kids, you always stuck up for me. I'm older now. I can do it myself. You are the Hokage. You should not be involved with the Hyuuga work." I smiled faintly.

Okay I wasn't be very original. If you ever heard of 'Bleach' then you know where Ino's boyfriend is from. I wsn't trying to make Ino or Sakura sluts because Ino has a different boyfriend each minue and Sakura keeps getting pregnant. It was just out of love to show you how their lives are. Every girl has a different life. I didn't want the same exact thing like the show. In the show Hinata is the only one with problems. So they each got problems. Sorry for typos & bad grammer. Please review. Oh yeah I do have the third chapter typed up and ready to go. If I get a lot of reviews the quicker this will go. If quick is good! .


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata Drops

Chapter 3

Tears of Insanity14

I haven't gotten out of bed for almost two days straight. I probably really annoyed my maids. Family problems, Husband problems can my life get any worse? … I'm not going to answer that. I moaned slightly and closed my eyes tightly. I knew that one of my maids was staying at my bedroom door, but I didn't want to hear from them.

"Hinata-sama." They called.

"Yes?" I said slightly annoyed know I've been discovered.

"Sakura-chan and the Hokage are downstairs." I listened to her high pitched voice. I got a little frightened the fact that I didn't get dressed. I was still wearing my jamies. Shorts for that matter, too!

"Let them up here." I got out the bed and watched my maid leave. Her long gray hair swung left to right. I went over to the mirror to check out my face. I had sleep in my eyes and drool down my chin. I washed up in the bathroom. I took yet another glance in the mirror but this time not at my dirtiness but my eyes. They were a plain white color. Not a shade of color. I was a Hyuuga. I can't get over that. And to my dismay, I was the heir. I traded that with Hanabi. She did thank me a lot when she found up I was giving up but now she hates it just as much as I do. I remember having to go to those meetings and not know anything they were talking about. I wasn't meant for it.

"Hinata-chan!" called a nosy Naruto. I walked out the bathroom combing my hair back with my fingers. "Ohayo, Hinata!" he said taking a seat on my bed. I bowed slightly.

"Ohayo." Sakura rubbed her stomach watching the whole thing unveil before her very eyes. I think rubbing her stomach was a habit when she gets pregnant.

"So are you every going to leave the house. Even though Sasuke isn't here we can still go out on that double date we planned." Sakura said. I glanced over at her. I sighed lightly.

"Yes, we can but… Sasuke was paying." My voice was soft. I sounded like a child. When I was a child I was scared often. I remember telling Neji that I was going to toughen up but it sounds like I'm not fulfilling my promise.

"Okay I'll pay!" I brightened up. Naruto smiled brightly but I saw a strange face of suspicion come across Sakura's face. I ignored it and started running my bath water.

I was dressed into a formal kimono. Sakura was wearing one of mine. I liked how it fit even though she was a little chunky.

"Hinata don't try to be something you are not." She said softly. I pulled the brush through my hair. It was knotty I admit but it didn't look knotty.

"Sakura… what are you trying to say?"

I looked into my mirror to see her. She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. Oh gosh she was about tell me off.

"You know when you was sad because Sasuke was not here then you got all cheery after you was sad. Decide who you are and what you are going to do. Hinata if you are sad act sad if you are happy act happy. But don't do both. It… it just doesn't seem right. And if you are sad it should not be over Sasuke. You two are married. Everything will come together." At first I couldn't believe what she said, 'decide who you are and what you are going to do.' That hasn't been decided yet. Another thing she said that shocked me was 'everything will come together'. I know it's true but it is hard to believe. Naruto and Sakura made it this far through but they have that flame that just won't go out. They show their love but Sasuke… what about Sasuke?

"Thank you, Sakura-chan but how do you ke-" I thought over what I was about to say. How do you keep you love undying? I shouldn't ask. We are a couple and a unique one with it. We have to learn how to love. Even if we struggle all the way through.

"Hinata did you say something?" Asked Sakura who was now trying on my shoes. Gosh!

"Um, no! I didn't." I ran the brush through my hair. Now it was straight.

"Hinata what are you eating?" asked Sakura who read the menu. It wasn't the normal Ichiruku ramen Bar but this time an actual restaurant. We had to drag Naruto here because he refuses to eat anything but Irhiruku's ramen. Naruto…

"I don't know Sakura-chan. Maybe some um… I don't know!" I sighed slightly not know that Sakura was testing me already.

"What about some salad?" she questioned browsing through the menu.

"Sure!" I smiled widely.

"I want Irhiruku ramen." Muttered a furious Naruto. He flared his nose and banged his hand on the table. He was acting like a child. I watched Sakura place her menu down and give Naruto a hot glare.

"Naruto! Gosh you are my fourth child. You whine and cry but don't appreciate what you got now! Plus how are we supposed to get that type of ramen? Huh? You took him out of his little shop and made him work for you. Sure you doubled his pay but now he only works, hint cooks, when you are in the tower. Not when we are making other men slave over a hot oven to make you normal ramen but when you are in the Tower." (If you didn't get the not when you are making others part it means not when we are at another restaurant and they are trying their best to serve you. just wanted to help out!) I watched her bang on the table and yell at Sakura. Naruto paid no attention to her of course.

"Sakura-chan…" I whispered softly. She swung her head around which was now red. "We are in public." She looked around and saw others staring at our table. Then Sakura sunk into her chair trying to play 'disappear from the embarrassment' game. I played that a lot.

"Yeah, yeah! I got to piss." Naruto stood up from his chair and left to the men's room. Sakura watched him with her green eyes. She followed every movement he made.

She huffed slightly, "Gosh he is a pain."

"So will you stop being mad at him soon?"

"Of course, Hinata. I mean I can't stay mad at him for long. He is my husband. I get over fights quickly. And well, he doesn't even realize we fight!" she smiled brightly. Sasuke? I should love you even though you put pitchforks and more in my back. Naruto came back and slouched down in his chair with Sakura. We sat in silence not saying anything. I saw Naruto and Sakura exchange glares.

"Hinata, we are going to get going. Ino probably crazy with the kids. Sorry dinner couldn't be dinner! " Sakura said slightly. Naruto nodded in agreement. The both got up from table and bowed politely. I bowed back. I sat there alone with just a cup of water and an empty plate. Soon after I left.

Walking the streets of Kohana at night really is a beauty. The stars were amazing. They shined so brightly. I wanted to be a star. They shine brightly showing people directions during the darkest times. Tenten was probably up there with the stars… trying to show me direction. But I'm still lost. I glanced over at the woman with the dog. I remember back when Sasuke and I would come across dogs. He would not kick them like he did with every other animal. I think he like them. I'm going to put that into consideration. I also remember how I had a fear of bugs. He used to kill them for me using his kunai. And that time I was sick. He stood with up that whole night. He made soup for me. It wasn't great but I still ate with him! He spit it out! I remember that time he brought me a bird for my bird. But it flew away. I remember how he proposed to me. He just came back from a mission and shed a lot of blood. He had a cup full of blood showing me that he cut himself just to get that. It wasn't the best thing but I still accepted. He was willing shed more for me. It was so cute. And the wedding ring had lavender gems in it with diamonds of course. I can't forget everything he done for me. I will always love Sasuke.

Finally done! It was pretty short but I got three projects. Try juggling that and this fan fic. Hard for me. Plus I think I owe you a chapter because my laziness took over! lol! Well please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hinata Drops**

**Chapter 4**

Tears Of Insanity 14

Today is going to be a long day, I tell you. Today the Academy opens back up and my new students come. Working with Iruka-sensei is fun but some of kids are annoying. I love kids, I really do but some of them turn out to be brats! Big brats.

"Ohayo, Iruka-sensei." I called to him. He was at his desk drinking tea. He probably had no clue what I called him.

"Ohayo, Hinata-san. Hinata don't you think that it's more responsible to call me –san than –sensei. It's been about ten years since I taught you and you still think of me of your teacher?" Maybe he did hear me correctly.

"Hai, _sensei_. Anyways do you know who is in your class? Anyone in particular?" I smiled when he heard me call him my teacher.

"No not really. I just can't wait until your kids grow up. I mean your generation of graduates. Naruto, Sakura, Neji…Tenten. Do you have kids?" The subject changed quickly. Was that his sensitive spot?

"Me and Sasuke? No. I'm not willing yet. I don't think he is either." I glanced over my shoulder to see a few kids standing there. I turned around completely to see Chouji's child Jin with his friends.

"Ohayo! Welcome! I'm Uchiha Hinata-san. I'm the teacher of the class next door." I tried my best to sound polite but it wasn't good enough for them. The girl on Jin's right huffed.

"Oh really? An Uchiha? You can't be an Uchiha if you have Hyuuga eyes. Explain that!" She rolled her light blue eyes into the back off her head. This one I don't like.

"Well, I'm married to an Uchiha making me one too." She nudged Jin's side and snorted.

"Married… to an Uchiha! You must be on drugs or drinking sake old woman! There is only one Uchiha left and that is the Uchiha Sasuke! Duh! Me being his number on fan girl, I know this! He is cold hearted and hot. He would never have feelings for you! That what makes him even hotter! That's why I'm going to marrying him when I turn 16!" She smiled. She reminded me of Sakura and Ino when we were younger.

"Good luck with that!" I smiled leaving the girl grinning thinking she was right. But she was far from it.

After work I decided to spend some time in our back yard. Our house has a beautiful backyard! There are tons of flowers and trees. It's beautiful. I know today I got to baby sit the Uzamaki Three so I want a little bit of relaxation before I leave.

I walked through the backyard making sure I didn't step on something. I heard a slight moan.

"Who is there!" I called. I whipped out a kunai and was ready for an attack. No one did anything but moan again. That was strange. I activated my Byukgan and searched the area. There was a low chakra force not too far away. It was a body laying on the floor. I started running. I wasn't the type of person to let someone die. I had to help them even if it cost me my own life. I ran and saw the person face down. It's long black hair covered its side of its face. But I still noticed who it was.

"Sasuke!" I yelled running up to him. I started to pull him up next to me. Then he screamed in pain. "Gomen Nasai, Sasuke." I whispered. He hung his head low maybe ashamed.

"He should heal any day now." Sakura mumbled. We tried our best for Sasuke not to listen but…

"Don't worry, I'm fine." He said getting up but fell right back down.

"Make it a few weeks, Sayonara Hinata-chan." She left our house. I walked over to my husband slowly afraid he might yell at me.

"Sasuke… are you okay?" I whispered. I didn't look into his Sharingan eyes. They scared me.

"Do I look okay?"

"But you said-"

"I said I was okay but I lied. Don't believe everything you hear." He got up from the couch and limped over to the bedroom. I hope I didn't hurt him. "Gomen." I sighed knowing that the gomen he gave me wasn't a very good one.

"Sasuke." I walked towards the room. I leaned against the door. The way Sasuke was treating me reminded me of my father. So rude but… Sasuke is different. I knocked on the door lightly. "Sasuke… my father has a request may I talk with you?" I said. The thought of my father- my father is a demon! He swung the door open and I almost fell on him.

"Hinata." He muttered. I felt his eyes follow my every motion. I walked in slowly and sat down on the bed. I breathed in and out for relaxation. It was hard to though. I put my hands up to my heart and started breathing once again. Sasuke's eyes followed my hands. He wasn't looking at my motions he was looking at me!

"Sasuke, my father wanted us to… have a child right away." I looked away from him and into the edge of the bed. I didn't want him to see me blushing.

"No." It was direct and simple. That's what I liked.

"Why not?"

"Because you don't want this. I can tell you don't want this, Hinata. It's written all over your face. If you're not ready to have sex then just tell him. You're not ready to have a child, to mother them and still be my wife. Hell, just tell him to get the fuck out your life!" I blushed when he said the s word.

"How would you know what I'm feeling? What about you? Are you ready to have um… se-…" I blushed harder. The word it just…

"Look, you can't even say sex. You are not a child Hinata. Either you are ready or not!"

I blushed slightly gaining a bit of confidence. "If I am ready Sasuke will I be an adult to you?" I smiled at him and he smirked back.

"You already are." He left me thinking. Am I really ready? Maybe I was this whole time but just didn't want to confirm it. Maybe… just maybe I could challenge our love like that.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. It was really rushed because… I don't have a reason! Lol . well I just got addicted to more Japanese music because my friend on I'm also addicted to RPGing games! Tell me if you have any good RPGing sites! Well thanks for reading. Again I'm sorry for the short chapter and please review and tell me what you want the later chapters to be like.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hinata Drops**

**Chapter 5**

Tears Of Insanity 14

I stroked his head softly whispered softly into his ear.

"Why did you leave me?" I felt ashamed to ask but I wanted to know- why did he hurt me. He glanced at me and sat up. I should not of asked.

"It was a mission, Hinata. I had to leave you because it was a mission!" he started to get up and leave but I was tired of seeing his back.

"Mission…Sasuke I heard-" I stop myself remembering that was a brother-brother thing and I was a female.

"Heard what, Hinata?"

"I heard you talking with Itachi-san. You told him almost everything you never tell me. I feel betrayed because I'm your wife now and we are supposed to discuss that but… you pull away from me more and more. I can't take it anymore! I want to love you! **SASUKE I WANT TO LOVE YOU!** I want to love you so badly but you just pull away. I don't know why but you just do." I cradled myself in my arms and sniffed. I wasn't lying.

"Hinata I- we- you- Gomen nasai. Sometimes I can only trust an Uchiha-"

"What about me? I'm an Uchiha. Not a pure blooded one but an Uchiha." I choked out the words feeling hated. He didn't see me as an Uchiha but still a Hyuuga. He looked towards the floor, Sharingan activated and fist clenched. He walked over to the wall and punched it.

"Damn you, Itachi!" he yelled. The might of his fist slammed into the wall and a dent appeared. He left making sure to slam the door behind him. I felt like a fool.

* * *

(change P.O.Vs)

I walked into the kitchen to see my wife cooking. She didn't greet me but yet she didn't ignore me. She just nodded at me. I walked up to her and put my hands on her shoulders gripping her tightly. I remember back when she told me she wanted to love me. And I was pulling away from her. I can't necessary say I was pulling away from her. I was just being that 12 year old Uchiha Sasuke that everyone has once known. She pulled back from me and continued cooking.

"Smells good, no?" whispered in her ear. She froze up a bit then nodded her head.

"I guess." I Sat down at the table confused. I don't quite understand Hinata sometimes. She has her own little world and I'm just a prop. She came over to the table and started serving breakfast. It was rice. Too simple; rice.

"Looks good too." I smiled at her. She did nothing but mutter those same words, 'I guess' and pick at her food. She started humming a little tune. I think it was a love song I once heard before. I think she was humming this: Tatta hitoribocchi no jibun ni kizuita shunkan, Hontou no sabishisa dane, Afurete wa mata komi ageru. Which translate to this: To that moment I was alone, I realized what true loneliness is. These overwhelming feelings inside my heart, won't stop flowing out. (ha ha, I'm a genius right! lol) I smiled at the song and tried to remember when I left her. Oh yeah not to long ago. I feel bad I made her feel that way but I guess…that's life. She started humming again. 'Hito wo aisuru sonna omoi wo ima, Taisetsu datte wasurenaitte omou, Kono adoresu wo nando kaete mo, Sono koe mo yume mo watashi wo hanarenai no. Which translate to: Now the way to love a person, is so important a person should never forget it, no matter how many times my address changes, I'll never let go of that voice or that dream.

My smile faded with her voice. Damn it, Sasuke. Have I made her that mad? Thankfully I prepared for this.

"Hinata, I have a surprise." I said softly. I picked at my food too.

"Surprise?" her eyes lit up but then grew back to that gray they was today.

"Hai, lately we both been depressed. Both you and me. But I remember when we first got married. Our honeymoon was interrupted by that bitch, Haishi-" I saw the flames in my eyes and just ignored it, "Well anyways, we didn't have a full honeymoon. Since times are tough I've decided that we should go back but to a different place." I saw this disbelief in her eyes. So many different emotions Hinata… so many.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded my head only to hear a scream. Then she jumped across the table and kissed me right on my cheek. "Thank you, Sasuke!" she yelled squeezing me tightly. This was the loudest I heard her for this week. I nodded my head and watch Hinata gobble down the rest of her food and then run off.

* * *

"I guess it's nice." Shikamaru muttered taking a sip of his sake. Shikamaru was one of my best friends now. Not only did he have a brain, (compared to Naruto… actually you can't compare Shikamaru's to Naruto's) but he was a very laidback person. So was Shino too. Neji and I still weren't on good terms. He treats Hinata like trash. I don't like any Hyuuga but Hinata.

"You guess… you should know. Lately we have been going up and down." I took a shot from the sake too. Wasn't my favorite but hey! Shino nodded his head and Shikamaru nodded too. "Plus what about you and Kiada, Shikamaru? How are you treating her?" Kiada was Shikamaru's fiancé. She was from another village. The hidden Heaven or something like that.

"I just brought her a dozen roses yesterday. I plan to take her to dinner if she has nothing better to do. I nodded to Shikamaru.

"Hey if Kiada was really depressed what would you do? Roses won't help and even this trip might not help. She seemed happy when I told her but I don't think it's going to last long." Shikamaru thought for a minute then lifted an eyebrow and smirked. Shino gave a small 'hn' and then I caught on.

"Pervert."

* * *

(back to Hinata's P.O.V.)

I was helping out Ino at her flower shop. I did that sometimes when I was bored. Ino had a thing for flowers. Every type. She even related men to flowers. I remember her telling me, 'you have to choose correctly. You have to get the one with no bent petals and the sweetest scene.' I would not disagree with her.

"Hinata there's a costumer, I'll be back." She walked over to a door where a guy with blond hair and bright green eyes stood. He glanced around looking for something. Ino went over to him and bowed. He flashed her a bright smile and then she ripped off her apron.

"Hinata-chan tell my mom that I am going to be back later on." She called running out the flower shop. Ino-chan… I decided to head home so I closed up the shop. I saw Neji headed my way.

"Neji nii-san." I say. My heart pounding in my chest told me to calm down. He walked right passed me, which relieved me but then he stopped and whispered in my ear.

"Later on I want to talk to you. Then you can spend time with Chi." So I will run into Neji.

I poured tea for Neji and I and gave Chi some cookies.

"You want to talk?" I asked Neji. He sighed and looked around our nicely decorated house.

"Yes, you see I remember you telling me about Haishi request. Was it fulfilled?" Oh gosh another protection thing. This should be suspected. Might as well go on.

"No, Neji. It was not fulfilled. I don't think it would be anytime soon." I glanced over at Chi who was munching on the cookies looking at my wedding pictures.

"I don't want you with Sasuke… he's an Uchiha." My eyes turned to Neji in horror.

"Neji-nii san! I love Sasuke and you don't want him with him? What about you and Ten Ten? I never said I didn't want her with you because she was a Daichi. Have I? NO! I always supported you with your choices and now you should do the same! And if I want to have kids well let me! You sound like father. Denying all my choices and telling me what to do!" I stopped yelling when I heard the front door shut and I saw Sasuke come in. Chi was already crying but I tried to block it out.

"How long were you here?" I asked Sasuke. His Sharingan was activated and Neji's Byukgan was too!

"Long enough!" he said grabbing my arm and throwing me up. I did as told and didn't say anything else. Right now it was between the two.

"So you heard that I don't want you with my cousin?" Neji asked now cradling Chi in his arms.

"Yeah and fuck you! Fuck all you Hyuuga!" he yelled causing Chi to cry again. Neji really didn't care and started yelling back.

"If you don't give a fuck about Hyuuga then let go of Hinata! NOW!!" his voice was high which scared me too. Sasuke looked at Neji then me then back at Neji. He let me go then grabbed me again. His lips pushed against mines, which shocked me. I didn't pull back but I didn't kiss back. Cousin or Husband? Family or Family? Sasuke let me go with a smirk on his face. Neji was angry. He stood up and left go of Chi. Chi ran up to me and hugged my legs. Neji went up to Sasuke and stared into his eyes. Sasuke stared into Neji's. Hot tears sprinted down my face as I gripped Chi afraid of what was going to happen.

"Auntie Hinata." He whispered crying with me. Neji glanced over at me then tore Chi away from me and left. Sasuke started walking upstairs.

"Sasuke…" I faintly whispered. I whipped the tears from my eyes and stood up.

"What?"

"Chi left his cookies."

* * *

**My ending was random. I know but I liked it like that. Didn't I say that Sasuke didn't get well with Neji. Anyways please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hinata Drops**

**Chapter 6**

Tears Of Insanity14

* * *

Someone's bags sat on the bed. The room was vacant and tears were sprinting down my face. Neji opened the door and walked over to me and then embraced me in his arms. 

"It's okay, Hinata." He whispered stroking my hair. "Sasuke is gone and won't come back to hurt you anymore. Come back to the Hyuuga manor and we'll treat you right."

"I know he's gone." I sobbed soaking his shirt, "I want him back." Neji caressed my back. I lifted my head and saw Sasuke in the window.

"Neji."

"Sasuke."

"Hyuuga."

"Uchiha."

"I want my wife back." Sasuke said jumping into the room. Neji stood up and pushed me back. The tears were coming down faster. Neji pushed Sasuke towards the window.

"If you really want her back then why did you leave her in the first place? Uchiha Idiot!" Neji took out a kunai and stabbed him countless times. I didn't do anything but cry harder. I yelled both of their names countless times. Neji finally stop and then I knew Sasuke was dead. His finally words were,

"Hinata I love you, you damn Hyuuga." He dropped and I cried harder wanting to stab Neji to death. But Neji dropped and rolled into a ball and muttered,

"Remember that you too will also be a Hyuuga." I cried knowing he was dead too. Then I picked up the kunai that Sasuke died with and I stabbed myself.

"Sasuke… Neji," I choked up blood and stabbed myself once more, "I love you both."

* * *

I jumped out of bed and felt my stomach. No marks of blood, no stabbings. I ran downstairs to find Sasuke drinking tea and eating rice. 

I ran towards my alive husband and hugged him tightly. He spilled his tea right on him, making him jump up.

"Shit." He muttered but I didn't care for his strong use of cursing. I hugged him tighter.

"You're not dead!!" I said kissing his cheek countless times. "Kami-sama, arigitou!" I kissed him once more and then let go of Sasuke so he can breathe.

"What was that about?" he asked wiping the tea off his clothing. My smile faded as I started admitting about the strange dreams I was having lately.

* * *

"And he said I was strange." I said to Kiada. She nodded and stopped at a stand near bye. Today was shopping day and most of the time I would go with Kiada. Since our husbands were close friends we decided that we can be too. 

"Shikamaru said I was strange once too. Because I would rather clean than train. I started telling him off about he would rather watch clouds then give his wife-to be something beautiful. The next day there was some roses downstairs. I like being his fiancee." I stopped to look at the fruits that were sold there. Nothing special.

"You're lucky. You come to Kohana and find a man that tells you that you are special in his own way. No complains from his family or yours and he does super special things every day. Sasuke just isn't like that. He only gives gifts when I'm mad or something bad happens. And you know what else? Neji and Sasuke don't get along. I spend a lot of time with Neji too and Sasuke doesn't like Neji. Chi was crying when they were yelling at each other. I wish they got along." I sighed walking to another store with Kiada.

"I guess I understand. He is your family and Neji is too. Bad things will happen if they don't get along." I nodded to her statement and opened the door to the Flower Shop. Oh crap…

"Ino."

"Kiada."

"I see this is nicely organized… no mud on the floors. You know boars like mud." Kiada smirked bending down to look at the forget- me -not.

"Oh you shouldn't be talking 'little dragon'." Ino stood over Kiada. Sure Kiada was short but Ino... was named Ino. Ino and Kiada weren't on good terms lately. I think Ino is a bit jealous that Kiada was marrying Shikamaru. I always thought that Ino liked Shikamaru. They once went out but he dumped her for Kiada. (ha ha Ino:P Shikamaru doesn't want you!)  
"Kiada, Ino stop it!" I said pushing Ino from Kiada. Ino would cast the first punch.

"She started it!" Ino complained. Kiada smirked and stuck out her tongue. The door opened again and in came Sakura and Temari.

"Temari!" Kiada yelled. Temari and Kiada were on good terms.

"Ohayo, Temari-san, Sakura-chan!" I said.

"Kiada! Hey Hinata! How's the hussy?" Temari asked.

"He's fine I guess. Um, why are you here?" Temari flashed a big smile at us. Then Kiada grabbed my hand and Temari's.

Kiada took a big breath before speaking, "I want you to be my bridesmaid. Temari is one too! I want my best friend from Kohana, Suna and Joukai. I mean you know a lot about weddings. You married Sasuke." Kiada said. In the corner of my eyes I saw Ino crossed her arms. Her and Sakura was sort of being ignored.

"Ano… Sakura knows about weddings too. She married Naruto-sama." I said. We all looked at Sakura who was paying no attention to our conversation. She was watching the birds outside the window until she saw us.

"Huh? Oh yeah… I married Naruto-kun… uh-huh!" she said she gave a toothy grin before daydreaming again.

"Oh yeah!" Ino said. She looked like she was about to explode from anger or something, "All you women with marriage! I don't need to be married! I can get any man I want! I don't even want to come to your wedding Kiada! You have your friends from Joukai and from Kohana and Suna! I don't need you Kiada!" Ino stomped out of the flower shop. I felt bad. She was still single while most of us were married. Expect Temari. She just had long time boyfriends. That's almost like being married… right?

"I'll speak to her, I thi-"

"No. Sakura-chan I want to speak to her. Every other time you do and now I want to comfort her." I said. At first Sakura hesitated before answering.

"Okay, go ahead. But know she does get emotional!" I nodded before running after Ino-chan.

It wasn't long before finding Ino. Most of the time she would go to the forest, where the flowers grew and just relax there.

"Ino-chan!" I called. She ducked underneath a bush trying to hide from me.

"Go away, Hinata. I don't want to speak with you right now." She yelled. I walked slowly up to the bush and sat down next to it.

"I know that you don't but you need to speak with me." I whispered softly. Just loud enough for her to listen. "I keep running into problems, just like you. And I cry almost ever time. Like a child. But Sasuke keeps saying, 'Hinata you aren't a child.' But I don't know why I act like one. I have to realize it's time to grow up and learn to face the facts. I'm not used with the world being like this. So when something bad happens I cry. It's just everything is different… I have to adjust. Ino-chan… you need to too." Ino jumped up from the bush and hugged me. She sobbed harder and harder.

"Why did Shikamaru choose Kiada over me? I don't understand this! I used to be number one when we were younger and now it's just Kiada this and Kiada that! I can't … I won't let go of Shikamaru!" She sobbed. I removed the leaf from her hair and rubbed her back.

"But Ino you have to."

"I know." She sobbed more and clutched my shirt like a child.

* * *

I know short but I liked this one! My character Kiada came in. Her name means little dragon and she's a bit smaller than the rest of the girls. That's why Ino said 'little dragon.' I made Ino break down because… I don't like Ino. And no Kiada is not a replacement for Tenten. I always wanted to have a Naruto character so I made one. Joukai is the heaven village. I made that too! XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay... I'm so so sorry for not updating in a while. I've been really, really sick and missed like a week in school . I had this chapter typed up and all but I couldn't really get out of bed. I hope you are not mad at me for not updating in like 2 weeks. I hope you have a Merry Christmas (or whatever you celebrated) and a happy New Year!!

* * *

**

Hinata Drops

**Chapter 7 **

Tear Of Insanity14

* * *

Slowly I placed my baggage on the bed. I looked around the room and absorbed the feeling of the room.

"It's beautiful." I muttered.

"Yes, I know. That's why I asked Naruto if I can get it for us." Sasuke said. He flopped down on the bed and patted it showing me to sit down. I sat down and checked out the room again.

"It's so big, too!" I whispered.

"You never had seen big rooms in the Hyuuga manor?" Sasuke asked.

I smiled at him. I came from a big clan. That means lots of money with big houses with big rooms. "Of course. I mean this one bedroom looks as big as my old bedroom. _YOU_ have never seen big rooms in the Uchiha estate?" She smiled at him. Nowadays Sasuke didn't hurt that much talking about his past life. He killed Itachi a while back with my help.

"Of course." He grabbed my hand and I squeezed his. "I'm sort of happy I cancelled my plans today for this. Shikamaru wanted me to help him look for a wedding ring for his wife but I declined. I also was going to train with Shino but I rather be here with you then having a million bugs crawl up my legs."

"And remember that I had to do that almost every day when we were twelve. Today I had to watch Sakura's kids and teach at the academy also go with Ne-" I stopped myself from going further but Sasuke knew what I was going to say. He ripped my hand from his, stood up, and left. I wanted to cry but didn't

"Sasuke!"

* * *

I felt like I was running for hours. I went around in circles, I know. He's strength and abilities are dominant to mine but I'm a Hyuuga. I should be ready for this and able to find him. 

"Byakugan!" I started searching again and saw him about 17 meters away. I lowered my chakra and started running after him. If he felt my massage amount of chakra he would run. I jumped on the roof of a house and started jumping from roof to roof. When I was close enough I called his name.

"Sasuke!" He turned around for a second and started running faster. This is it! I pushed at least half of my chakra towards my feet and jumped. I landed right in front of him.

"Sasuke, please let's talk."

* * *

I placed the cup of tea in front of him and smiled. 

"Why do you hate Neji-nii san so much?" I asked. Sasuke sipped the tea and didn't answer.

"Why do you hate Hyuuga so much?" Once again he sipped the tea and didn't answer my easy question. I snatched the tea away and placed it down next to me.

"Please answer me. I don't like it when you are defiant." Sasuke then gave up his act and started talking.

"I don't hate Hyuuga. I just hate Haishi and Neji." He muttered. He placed his hands up to his chin and tried to calm himself down.

"Then why do you hate otuu-san and nii-san?" Sasuke noticed I said Otuu-san. I called him that on rare occasions. Why? I don't know. But Sasuke knows that when I say otuu-san, I'm on my father side.

"Fine. I hate them because they are so rude. Your father aspects so much from you – from us and Neji … he is trying to change fate in his own way. Damn! Now I sound like that bitch of a cousin you got talking about fate. But Neji doesn't accept me. He acts like… I don't know. I do know that them two Hyuuga I don't like. I have nothing against you or Hanabi." I smiled at him. I was just now starting to understand him.

"I get you. But Neji is just like that. So is my father. If I'm to have to be your wife then you have to accept them and they will accept you." I looked into Sasuke's eyes. He still looked miserable. "How can I cheer you up?"

A smirk of evil came upon his face. Slowly he lifted his head and leaned closer towards me. " Around me call your so called 'nii-san' … 'oh evil man of Hyuuga-san'. That suits him better. And try your best not to talk about your father. I can't stand him." I laughed. 'oh evil man of Hyuuga-san' was the best he could come up with? "I agree! If only it makes you happy."

"Oh it does. Hinata-chan what do you want to do?"

* * *

The sun was setting on us. I could not help but smile. I grabbed my husband's hand and held it firmly. He squeezed back just like I had done. 

"It's beautiful, ne?" I whispered. Hughes of orange, red and yellow painted the sky.

He slowly leaned closer to me and whispered into my ear, "You are more." Chills went up my spine. Sasuke hasn't been this affectionate. Though I wish he was more. I loved the feeling. Slowly I kissed his lips. When we pulled away, I felt like doing something super special.

"Thank you." I whispered softly.

"I'm hungry now." He said. Our date for today was dinner at sunset. So I brought dinner. It was onigiri with fruits. It wasn't much but I'm not the greatest cook. I pulled the basket closer to me and started pulling out onigiri for him. I looked up at his eyes to see if there that passionate glare that there was before but it was long gone. Now there was still a glare but a blazing one. One he would give Naruto when he says something utterly retarted. I glared back at him and stuffed the onigiri in his mouth. He choked with it in his mouth. At first it looked like he was trying to swallow it whole. But when rice started flying out and his face was turning red, I knew he was choking. I panicked not knowing what to do.

'Give him some water. NO! ano… think Hinata think!' I panicked more and started hitting his back hoping he would spit it up. His face was turning redder and he was trying to push me away. He started muffling something that sounded like 'top'.

"Go higher?" I asked. I started going higher on his back and hitting harder. He started choking harder. He kept muffling 'top' so I kept hitting higher and harder. And every time he would mutter 'top' I would go high and he would say it more and more. Soon he grabbed a bottle of water from the basket and drank the whole thing.

"What's wrong with you?" he almost yelled at me. I'm really confused now.

"What did I do, Sasuke-kun? You keep yelling 'top' so I kept going higher." I almost whispered it because how scared I was.

"I wasn't yelling '_top_' I was yelling '_stop_'!" He yelled. Oh.

"Oh… I didn't know." I whispered. He sighed and drank another bottle of water. I sat peaceful and silently. Soon after eating 3 whole onigiri Sasuke started talking.

"You sad, Hinata, because I yelled at you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not sad. More like scared." I pouted. Sasuke smiled and whispered a small 'gomen' in my ear. The shivers came back once more. He then reached into the basket and pulled out a strawberry and whipped cream. He poured whipped cream on it and feed it to me. I smiled and tried to do the same but he would not open up.

"Open please." I said. He looked away and snatched the fruit from me and ate it himself. "Your no fun." He laughed and started feeding me some more strawberries but with more whipped cream. I smiled and tried my best to eat it all. When I was finished eating the strawberry I turned to Sasuke and smiled. But he got too wild and started cracking up. His face was turning red from laughing at me.

"What?" I asked. I frowned at him, which made him laugh harder. He grabbed the sixth bottle from the basket and drunk it down.

"Let me help you out." He said. Slowly he came closer to me. Instead of kissing his tongue whipped over my lips. I was shocked his did such a thing.

"Sasuke?"

"Taste like whipped cream." He said. I then understood.

"I had it on my lips?" I asked. He nodded a small yes. I could kick myself because I was giving such dumb faces. I smiled. I frowned. Kami-sama! I felt red start to paint itself on my face.

"Why blush? It's natural to make a fool of yourself. Especially you Hinata." Sasuke smirked. Slowly I grabbed the whipped cream then I stayed the rest of it on him.

"Why must I be the foolish one?" I laughed. Sasuke opened his mouth letting all the cream fill up.

"e cunze, u hust are, Henata-chang." He said. Or at least that's what it sounded like.

"What?" I said pushing his softly. Sasuke then swallow the cream to speak again.

"Because, you just are, Hinata-chan." He said once more. I smiled and notice the cream all over him. I could not help but to laugh.

"I might be foolish but you are messy, Sasuke-kun." I smiled taking a napkin and whipping the rest of the cream off him. When I finished I grabbed his hand and watched the stars.

"Do you pay attention to the stars at night?" I asked leaning my head on his shoulder. At first he hesitated to answer but did.

"When I was still a genin I would look at the stars and try asking God for powering to kill Itachi. And you know, I did find that power. It's you." I closed my eyes tightly.

"With my father and Neji I can't feel this good. Thank you." I whispered softly. He wrapped his arms around my stomach and held me tighter.

"You forgot." He said.

"What did I forget?"

"Never say the 'n' name again. Instead use the name I gave him."

"Fine. 'oh evil man of Hyuuga-san' doesn't make me feel this good." I smiled. He Gently kissed my forehead. I started smiling harder. I couldn't help it. Times like this makes me want to kiss him a million times. Instead of doing that I buried my head into his chest.

"Hinata-chan." He said. His voice swoon over me. I could faint from him. And I always thought I would fall for Naruto-sama. "I love you." I looked up into his eyes. He didn't look at me but instead at the stars. The beautiful stars… Actions speak louder than words. I moved my hand against Sasuke's face. I pull it to look at me. I leaned closer and closer and kissed him right there. I didn't hold back either. I threw my arms over his shoulders and just sat there kissing him. I felt like I could be there forever. But instead of keeping our posture in the position I departed with him and whispered softly.

"Sasuke, I'm ready."

* * *

Okay. I liked it. It showed a new face for Sasuke I believe. I don't think that Sasuke is really that hateful. One reason is because when he was younger he was quite a happy boy and another reason is that Itachi made him that way. He wanted to revenge his family and he killed Itachi already so he could be a bit happier right? Of anyways Hinata's not so innocent anymore. Of anything thanks for reading and please review. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Hinata Drops**

**Chapter 8**

Tears Of Insanity14

* * *

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

Slowly I lifted my head from my pillow to glance at the clock. The red numbers flashed in my eye causing me to go blind for a second.

9:29

My head then hit the pillow roughly as I moan. I ached from last night. I'm not ashamed of what I did but just… proud.

The phone started to ring, which broke me out my self-appreciation. The covers flew over the side of the bed and I drowsily dragged myself over to the phone.

"Moshi, moshi." I muttered softly.

"Hinata hurry! Come to the hospital! Quick! It's an emergency! Room R261!" I heard Sakura over the other end of the phone. She sounded worried and scared. It must be bad.

"I'll be there." I hung up the phone and started to prepare myself for the worse.

* * *

I made my way down the white halls searching the room R261.

"R257. R258. R259. R260. R261!" I place my cold hand on the door knob and opened it softly. Hanabi was cradled in Neji-nii san's arms. I heard her sobbing, softly. I walked more into the room to see who laid in the bed.

"Father." Tears were streaming down my eyes and I ran up to him. His eyes were closed softly and his skin was pale. When I say pale I don't mean Hyuuga pale or Uchiha pale I mean paler than that!

"Hinata. I'm sorry." Sakura said.

"Is he dead?"

"No. Just unconscious. Apparently he was mad and fell down a few stairs. A few broke bones and he also had a minor stroke. Luckily he is allowed to live a few more years. But in his condition, I'm not quite sure if he would be allowed to even leave this place. I've never seen a Hyuuga case this bad." Sakura muttered softly. She didn't look at me nor Neji nor Hanabi and defiantly not my father.

Neji then spoke, "I think that when he wakes up we need to discuss the heir of the Hyuuga clan." His voice was cracked as if he was crying before. If this wasn't the situation then I would love to see him cry. But not now, just not now.

"That was decided a while ago." I muttered softly, "When I married Sasuke I gave the position to Hanabi. I'm no longer a Hyuuga. I can't be heir any longer." I started to rub my father hand. His was cold and rough. I didn't feel any emotion from him. As if he was dead…

"I don't want to be heir. I'm not fit for such a position. Hinata-sama, once before I might have been stronger than you but you have more will than I do. You was chosen and you fit it." Hanabi said whipping the tears of sorrow on her shirt. I glanced over to my father.

"I … still can not break the laws of the Hyuuga. I am no longer a Hyuuga so that will be forbidden. Hanabi you know that. Neji?"

Neji departed his lips to speak, "You are right Hinata but Hanabi's decision is more wise. You were heir and you still do fit the position more. It would be best if you took the position back from her." I was shocked from Neji. He too believed in me.

"Thank you but I still can't do that." Hanabi started to speak again but Neji grabbed her shoulder to explain it more.

"When I saw you and Sasuke fight off Itachi I knew you changed. I keep forgetting your not little Hinata that you were. But now I know you can do almost anything. I believe that you can do this." Neji muttered. I turned his head for a second to get it together then came back to his stern face. "So are you going to accept?"

I hesitated for a second. I was an Uchiha now and that would break the laws of the Hyuuga but… "I accept."

* * *

Our plan was decided. I felt like I was defying the Hyuuga rules but I needed to accept this position in order for our clan to be dominate in Kohana. We spend hours with my father. I didn't want to leave him but Sakura said it was time for us to go.

"Come let's go." I sniffed. I put my hand on the cold knob and turned it slowly. I walked out the room and felt a small breeze whip across my face. I sighed softly making my way home. I keep my eyes peeled on the floor.

"Huh?" I heard Hanabi say. I looked at her and she pointed in front of me. Sasuke.

Sasuke was on the floor holding onto his knees. He was silent and didn't look up at me. I ran up to him and tackled him while he was still on the ground.

"Sasuke!" I cooed

"Hinata, get off of me! I can't breathe!" He yelled slowly pushing me off him. I couldn't help but smile. I didn't think he would of came. We stood up and I smiled.

"Thank you for coming." I said softly.

"Yeah sure. Sakura had called me and said that the Hyuuga were in trouble. You're a pure Hyuuga right?" Sasuke said. I nodded and grabbed his arm.

"Hyuuga." I heard him mutter, "A Hyuuga."

* * *

Neji and Hanabi didn't say a word. Not even a 'humph' or 'hn' nothing at all. It sort of freak me out too. Neji and Hanabi quite? That's crazy. I keep glancing back to them. They kept glancing up at us. Tension. That's what it was. Tension. I can't help it. It happens when Hyuuga and Uchiha meet. And in this case… I'm both.

"Hinata-sama." Neji said. I glanced over my shoulder at him.

"What is it, Neji-nii san?"

"When the other Hyuuga took Haishi to the hospitable we called a friend. Her name is Ashida Fukiko. She's been a good friend of Haishi. She does spiritual prayers and things like that. We want her to send a prayer to God and grant good wishes to us Hyuuga. Do you understand?"

"I do." He was right. Things have been bad with the Hyuuga lately. Maybe it was because I gave up my position by marrying Sasuke. I don't know but I want everything to turn alright.

"Hold on." Sasuke said in his normal monotone voice, "You're getting an old woman named Fukiko to pray to God! That's it? That type of shit is that? A damn prayer isn't going to help the whole situation! Fuck that! You can't just depend on God for everything to go right! Damn, you people are idiots." Sasuke just doesn't understand. He doesn't understand the Hyuuga way, does he?

"Sasuke there's not much we can do. " Hanabi sighed. "We can't interfere with the doctors. All we can do is pray and wish that he gets well."

"That is the Hyuuga way."

* * *

The ceremony was quite sad. Other Hyuuga were crying and sobbing. Seeing them sad made me sad but I couldn't help. The woman, Fukiko, had a beautiful voice. Her prayers were more like a song. A sad, sad song. I couldn't understand the words though.

"Hinata-chan do you understand what the woman is saying?" asked Hanabi. I nodded my head no and closed my eyes. I opened them back up when the Ashida-san stopped.

"Your prayers have been wished away. God will receive them soon." The old woman bowed. "Though I'm not done. I want to do some else also. Haishi was a good friend of mine and had a rough time when he first started off as the clan leader. If he passes then the next person might have trouble too. I want to pray for them too. Can the person come to me please?"

All Hyuuga eyes were on Hanabi. They still didn't know I was now the heir and Hanabi was not. Slowly I stood up. I heard gasps from the crowd of Hyuuga.

'Poor Hinata is the heir once again?' I heard people say. 'The Hinata is going to break.' They didn't believe in me like Neji and Sasuke did. That hurted.

I walked slowly to Fukiko. When I reached her she greeted me with a smile.

"Please youngling, tell me your name?" she said rubbing my shoulders.

"Hinata."

"Oy, Hinata is such a beautiful name! He's got such a perfect heir too! Hinata the blossoming flower of the Hyuuga!" she smiled again. I liked the name 'blossoming flower of the Hyuuga.' Though I'm not as pretty as a flower.

* * *

When the service was over we gave her 5,000 yen and a banquet of flowers. That is a lot of money but it was worth it. Ashida-san is such a nice person! I wish her good luck with her business.

"Hinata-sama." Neji called. I ran up to him and smiled. "Ashida-san wanted me to give you this." He gave me a necklace and a small letter written in calligraphy.

_Dear Hinata,_

_It's me, Fukiko. I want you to know I wish you the best of luck with all of life's obstacles. If God doesn't receive my prayer then know you are going to need it. My dear Haishi was a long time boyfriend long ago. He treated me and well and I loved him much but his family was getting in the way with our relationship. I didn't accept his proposal but always kept him in my heart. I'm telling you this because I know you are married to an Uchiha. You will have more trouble with your Uchiha family than Hyuuga. If you ever need me tell your Neji to call me. I will always be with you. Think of me as your long lost mother or grandmother._

_Ashida Fukiko_

Reading that I almost cried. I didn't know my real mother to knowing that I have a fake one now is special to me. I will never forget Fukiko!

I pulled the chain around my neck and clicked it together. The charm was a blossoming flower. It was so pretty. I'm never going to take it off. Like a wedding ring!

"A necklace from Ashida-san? She must really like you." Neji said.

"Isn't it pretty?"

"Nope!"

"Neji-nii san!"

"It's beautiful."

* * *

Ms Ashida isn't going to have a big role. Just when I getting tired of Ino, Sakura and Kiada I can turn to Ms Ashida. Lol. I hope you enjoyed and please review. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Hinata Drops**

**Chapter 8**

Tears Of Insanity14

* * *

It's been two months since I've been in the hospitable with my father. I've been so busy too. There's a new Hyuuga law that the heir has to know about 1200 kanji characters and make alliances with other majoring families in Kohana. That's pretty hard. I also have to learn to cook again and learn to play the flute. I can't learn all that stuff because my brain is so small! I haven't got time to talk with Sasuke because how busy I've been. It sucks too!

* * *

"Good Morning, Hinata." I muttered. I turned the page in the newspaper and began to read about Ino's business excelling in business. Lucky her, I guess. I watched Hinata serve me some rice for the morning. Her face jiggled a bit when she sat down. Hinata was gaining weight.

I turned the page again and noticed that the Jounin exams were going on today.

"Hinata are you singing up?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"The Jounin exams are today. Did you know that?" I handed her the paper and she started to read it.

"NO!" she cried. "I didn't prepare. I didn't practice! I didn't study!" Poor Hinata. She's so naïve. Though it is fun to watch her panic.

"Just go in with what you know. When you are going to jump ranks there is no point of studying because it shows you didn't learn anything in that current position. You are just going to forget all that information you studied when the exams are done so there is no point of studying."

"B-but…d-d-demo um I didn't tell my family of the exams. If I cancel my studies with them they will be mad at me!"

"Let them be mad at you. Would they rather have a Chunnin heir or a Jounin heir?" I questioned. Hinata bit her lip and swirled her fingers.

"Jounin."

* * *

I ran through the halls of the Academy. I was searching for Iruka-sensei. Me and him have been doing everything together. He says 'even though I fail the Jounin exams every year, I still have fun going in the stadium and trying my best. It's worth getting bet up!' He is right. That's fun going in the stadium and trying my best. It's scary but fun!

"Iruka-sensei!" I called running into his classroom. He was grading papers when I ran in there.

"Hinata-san. Good Morning."

"Aren't you going to sign up with me? The Jounin exams are today!" I watched Iruka laugh. Why was he laughing? That's not funny!

"Hinata I think I'm going to give up. I'm getting so old and I don't think that the doctors want to see me in their office anymore. My years at the exams are done. I think I should just be a Chunnin. Do you understand?"

I was shocked. Iruka-sensei giving up? That's crazy! "Yes, I understand."

"Okay then Hinata-san. Run along!"

* * *

I made my way towards the sign ups. I was about 1 minute late but it's hard to run nowadays. I feel like I gaining weight but who knows?

"Next!" called a nurse. I walked up to station 5. A certain pink hair kunoichi stood there with a clip board and black gloves.

"Hinata, you are trying _AGAIN_? Well let's get a look to see if you are in good enough condition." Before the exams nurses always check us out to see if we are good enough. Naruto changed that because he doesn't want people getting too hurt. I think it's a good rule. Sakura's hand started to roam over my body. First the arms and then the legs. Then she made her way over my stomach. Slowly she came to a halt. She had a questioned look on her face. Then a joyous one.

"I-is there something wrong?" I asked. She made me nervous with them faces. Now I understand why Sasuke doesn't always want to be with her. Because she is crazy!!!

"Come Hinata!" Sakura said grabbing my arm and running off with me.

We made our way to the Hokage tower. People were coming in and going out. She rushed past them and knocked over some people.

"Sumimasen!" I called. She surely was embarrassing us. She made her way to the Hokage's office. She busted in.

"Naruto! Naruto! Guess what!" she yelled. Naruto was at his desk slurping down ramen.

"Nani?"

"Hinata is Pregnant!"

* * *

I watched Hinata sob on the couches. Why was she crying? I dunno. I probably don't care either.

"Hinata-chan, what's wrong?" I asked. She didn't say anything but instead she cried harder. Thank God I'm not a girl.

* * *

Being around Sasuke is going to be harder. I'm carrying his child! I don't know how to tell him either or what I'm going to do when I'm 6 months pregnant! This can't be happening! What is Neji going to say? He probably going to tell Haishi and Haishi would be like 'Hinata-chan you are so great! You did the right thing!' He did want me to have a child because of the two clans but this is hard to get through.

The door rung and then 5 seconds later there was banging at the door. I wonder who that could have been.

"I'll get it!" Sasuke said opening the door. When he swung he door open there was Neji and Hanabi. Hanabi was gripped up in his arms and trying to pull away from him.

"What is wrong with you Hinata?" yelled Neji!

"I swear I didn't tell him!" Hanabi yelled.

"You slept with Sasuke?"

"He was listening to my conversation with Ino!"

"And you're PREGNANT?" Sasuke's eyes widen. I started sobbing harder and Neji scream because Hanabi bit him!

* * *

I've been crying for about 3 hours. Sasuke was all the way across the room from Neji and Hanabi was rubbing my back. Her wrist probably hurted because she has been rubbing my back for about 3 hours straight and Neji was pulling her by her wrist.

"It's not that bad, Hinata. Think of it this way," Hanabi whispered, "I'll be an aunt!"

"Shut up, Hanabi she's getting an abortion!" Neji yelled.

"No she's not!" Sasuke yelled back. You can probably guess what happened next.

"Shut up both of you!" Hanabi yelled. It shocked me because she yelled at Neji. He'll get her back later! "Just shut up! Let Hinata decide what she wants to do with it… him/her! She's the mother! Not you two! She is carrying it! Not you! Your not the one who got a manhood shoved-"

"_**LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA**_!" Neji is ridiculous.

It took us a while to get Neji to shut up! He is… how should I say this um crazy!

I guess that I'm never going to tell Sakura anything! She probably told Ino and Ino told Hanabi and Hanabi was with Neji! Life is crazy and so is Neji. When he recovered he asked me something.

"Are you sure?" asked Neji.

"Y-y-yes. Sakura said she sensed life waves from my stomach. She said it just has to be because she goes to d-d-d-d-d-doctors that always h-happens to her!" I stuttered. I wasn't lying. Neji only sighed.

"What are we suppose to do now?"

"Do what you would normally do. Let her have **_OUR_** kid and go on with your life." Sasuke responded.

"It's not that simple, Uchiha. It is going to interfere with our plans you know! We will be off track!"

"Then get back on track."

"Uchiha shut up! It's not simple like I said! Have you ever had a child? No!"

"You are right about that one. I didn't get my girlfriend pregnant when she was only 18. I would not know as much as you would." Sasuke said in his cool mono-tone voice. Though Neji was losing his cool. Hanabi was laughing while they argued.

"Please." I said whipping the tears from my face. I stood up and lean leaned against the couch. "I will have this baby and go on with my life the Hyuuga way."

* * *

I sort of went a different way with this one. I added a little bit of comedy in there. I wonder what Kiba and Shino would think! I know what to do for the next chapter! YOSH! Lol. I just wanted to do that! Thanks for reading and please review.

-ToI14


	10. Chapter 10

**Hinata Drops**

**Chapter 10 (um… I think!)**

Tears Of Insanity14

* * *

People I need you to vote if you want a boy baby or a girl baby! It's urgent because it will affect the story in different ways!

* * *

**Warnings: This contains mentions of adult contact and profanity.**

* * *

I started to make the morning rice for Sasuke. The usual. I'm getting tired of rice because there's not enough. One bowel isn't enough for me anymore. Now I need to eat like 4! 

"Good Morning, Sasuke." I sighed opening another can of rice. Another can of the same stale white rice.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well um… ano… I don't know. W-w-w-w-well u-um I um d-didn't know?" I couldn't think of any other lie. He probably knows that I was lying because I don't stutter unless I'm very, very nervous or I was crying and last but defiantly not least-lying.

"I want to see tears or I'm not going to believe you."

"You did see tears! All yesterday! That's why I was crying! Yo-" I was cut off by Sasuke.

"So you did know."

"Yes- um no! I don't know anymore. I'm confused. This world is confusing me! Even the simple things in life!" I yelled. The rice started boiling over the pot as Sasuke and I were arguing. I saw it but really didn't care.

"Hinata, you are like our child."

"You told me I wasn't a child before. You said now I'm an adult and can do whatever I want!"

"Well I take that back. All you need is a pacifier…" My face started turning red and it wasn't hard to realize it since I'm pale. "What's wrong?" Asked Sasuke. He walked up to me and tried to hug me. I turned off the fire on the stove and tried set the rice on counter but instead…

"**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!**" opps. Sasuke grabbed his bare foot and started jumping around. His whole foot was red and rice was all over the ground. The doorbell started to ring and I didn't know what to do. I ran to the door though.

It was Kiba, Naruto, Sakura, and Shino. Sakura just had to bring Kiba and Naruto! Crap.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan." Kiba said. First he looked over my shoulder before walking inside my house. "Um so where's the daddy?"

"In the kitchen. He's um… b-busy!" I slammed the shougi door from the kitchen to living room close.

"You're lying, Hinata." Sakura said. I only shrugged because she was only ½ right.

"So…" Naruto said when we were all settled. Kiba, Naruto and Sakura then grew grins.

"How was 'it'?" they said in unison.

"Was what?"

"The sex!" Sakura said only an inch above a whisper.

"What? You came here for that?" They all nodded. "Even you Shino?"

"No, actually I didn't. Kiba just dragged me along." It figures.

"I always wondered how Sasuke was in bed…" Sakura muttered.

"Yeah me too!" Naruto yelled. Then he sweat-dropped before speaking again. "That didn't come out right did it?"

"Um… I don't know." I sighed. "How is it supposed to be, Sakura?" All eyes were on Sakura. Then Kiba got a good idea.

"So… Sakura-chan how was Naruto?" Kiba's grin grew larger. Sakura's face to the color of her hair and she fainted.

"She liked it!"

* * *

It was about 12:30 in the afternoon and the family wanted to see me. Well my father wanted to see me. And he wanted to bring Sasuke. I wonder why… (note the sarcasm) 

My father was out the hospitable for about a week. We did have to keep a good eye on him and keep him away from steps.

"Hinata, my oldest daughter." He greeted. I guess that he is closer to death than he has ever been he knows he should treat me right. This is his last time to spend with me.

"Good afternoon, father. You wanted to see me?" I bowed before taking a seat. Hanabi poured tea for Sasuke and Neji only leaned against the wall behind Haishi. He kept his eyes closed and brows furrowed.

"Yes I did. Lift your shirt." I did as he said. I felt sort of embarrassed because Neji was right behind him and could see almost everything. It was only a bra that covered my breast "You are sure you are pregnant?"

"Um… hai."

"You hesitate? It should be answered with either a yes or no. I don't want hesitation."

"I know that much father. I'm just not used to this. People keep asking me if it is true and stuff like that. I start to question it my own self. That's why I hesitate."

"Did you have sex?"

"Um… yes. Yes."

"And the test?"

"Sakura found out for me. She felt life waves from my stomach. She said this is the only thing possible."

"Then you shouldn't doubt it and learn to accept it. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"But I'm not pure."

"I told you this is necessary, didn't I? You are Hyuuga and I'm Hyuuga leader. You MUST follow my rules."

"Father, if I can but in," Hanabi said. He only waved his hand before sighing heavily. "I believe what you are doing is wrong. It is like you are selling her body for your own evil plans. You only want an unstoppable mix breed. A Hyuuga and Uchiha. But can't you see, father? Can't you see? You already have one! Hinata!"

"You are correct, Hanabi" my father said.

"So you will let her live her own life?"

"Only partially. Hanabi, I do want an unstoppable. I really do. So why can't I get one? One of my final wishes. So, I'm going to get it. But instead of completely forcing her I'm was going to let her go at her own pace. She is married to the Uchiha. The only reason I let her marry him is because he is one of the best ninjas in Kohana, trained under the legendary Orochimaru, defeated Orochimaru and defeated Itachi. Also because he is the only Uchiha left. Sure, I rushed things a bit but I'm getting what I want." Right then and there I started crying. Was my father really this evil? Was I only a puppet in this whole play?

"I was going to have him killed once the child was born but who is going to kill him? He is almost unstoppable him own self. Also Naruto would have me killed. I would never see the child grow up. I'm still not going to see it. My plan is ruined. My plan been ruined. I wanted my first born like Neji or Hanabi. Not like you Hinata! I was going to put Hanabi through all this but it wouldn't have worked out correctly. Honestly I was going to have Hinata killed too but then the child would have a cold heart without his mother. He might defy me. I could of put the curse seal on him but that defies the Hyuuga law. My plan wasn't going to work out. It seems that God wants to keep you two alive and kill me. I know Hinata you don't want to hear this but I do regret having you as heir to MY clan! I regret having you first and Hanabi second. I regret my plan not working out!"

I covered my eyes. My tears blinded my sight. This was the true face of my father.

"Shut up!" I yelled. "I don't believe you!"

"Poor girl, what is there not to believe? Why do you think I acted that way to you and not to Hanabi? Why do you think I even kept Neji in better shape and not you? You are childish."

Hanabi pulled me closer to her but I pulled away. "I love you father! I know you love me too! Even though we did have a lot of bad times I really did love you! I bet you that you can name at least one time when I meant everything to you! You have to! I try so hard to please you! And … at least you can be grateful and love me back! You can be grateful…" I feel to my knees. My stomach was killing me. This baby meant nothing to my father. He is only a puppet. That's all I am too! A mere puppet! Neji, Hanabi, me and this baby was only puppets! My mother was probably a puppet too! Fukiko was maybe a puppet too! We were all puppets and it's not fair!

"Father…" I choked. I started to crawl into a ball, my hair over my face and my hands cradling my stomach. "Father… if you really wanted to kill me then why didn't you do it when I was first born? Don't lie to me either! Who was my mother to you? Was she a puppet like us too? Did you actually love her? What about my baby? Who will he be?" A pain struck through my entire body. The source: my baby.

"You have a heart, I know it." I manage to say before drifting off into a world unknown.

* * *

That was really sad wasn't it? I couldn't resist myself though! This is going to be a sad story and this is only the beginning of what pain Hinata goes through. Hinata Dropped. For the part where he said he really didn't like her I was listening to Usomitaina I love you by Utada Hikaru. Awesome Japanese rock song! Then Sakura Drops came on so I made Hinata Drop. Like the title. Music really does help you write stories!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hinata Drops**

**Chapter 11**

(**_People!!!!! Notice!!!!!_** Okay people since I got your attention... I'm changing my pen name to black.butterfly.kisses the day before I update the next chapter. I actually have no freaking clue when that is... -;; Just remember that. Now please relax your feet, make some popcorn, share some with me and enjoy this story!)

* * *

The medic-nin stuck another tube into my arm and patted my head.

"You must be hungry. You want something to eat, Hyuuga-san?" she curled her lips into a small grin but I didn't answer. Instead I just rested my head against the pillow and closed my eyes.

"Oh you're tired." She said rubbing my head. I shot open my eyes and watched the rain roll down the pane. I sat up and pulled the fuzzy covers from my legs but the nurse didn't let me go any farther.

"Hinata-san, you know you shouldn't get out of bed. If you really want something just tell me and I'll get it. It's my job. Now… whatcha want?" I lifted my finger and pointed at the window. The medic-nin just starched her head and sighed.

"It would help if you spoke to me." She muttered. "Um you want to look out the window? The ra-rain! Water! You want water! I'll get you something to drink!" she ran out the room searching for some water. That wasn't what I wanted. I wanted to run a cascade of water over my head. I wanted to let it drip and take my tears away from my face.

The nurse came back with a glass of water and a tray. She set down the tray on the nightstand and began to open a small package of fruit.

"I don't want you to starve off of a rice-only life. I gave you my homemade fruit-bowl. It contains pineapple, pears, strawberries and other delicious fruits. You'll enjoy it, trust me." I only nodded my head and threw my pale legs back in the bed. I closed my eyes and began to dream. It was mostly of my family. Hanabi, Neji, Sasuke and my so called father.

"Hinata-san are you not going to eat?" asked the medic-nin. I opened my eyes slowly and was met with a plastic spoon filled with different fruits. It smelled like Ino's lip balm.

"So it smell funny or something?" asked the medic-nin. She smelled the fruit bowl and smiled sweetly.

"It smells fine. Why don't you want to eat it?" she asked. She patted her hand against my head once more before setting the food away. "Hinata-san, I have two children of my own. Actually they are twins. One is a boy, the other is a girl. When my boyfriend-the father of the children- didn't want to get involved and left me I cried my heart out. I felt … used. I began to do harsh things to myself like not sleep, not eat not tending to my wounds and stuff like that. I didn't quite care of the two people instead of me. I was depressed. When my mother came to visit me one day and saw my position she was devastated. She told me to stop crying over something so trivial and remember that I had to care for the kids inside of me. I got my act together and had me children as a single parent. I think you should do the same. Whatever you are upset at forget about it and remember that you have a child to care to. You should not let the child get hurt because of your actions." She said brushing my hair with her long fingers. She then combed her short brown hair back with her fingers and grabbed the bowl and spoon again.

"Open up." This time I wasn't defiant and I did what she said.

"Naruto, stopped pushing. Let me find the key, first!" I heard my best friend yell. Furiously the door swung open. Sakura on the floor and Naruto on top of her. Sasuke stood there shaking his head. I noticed a small book gripped in his hand.

"Konbanwa, Hinata-chan!" The Hokage said jumping up from Sakura. Sakura pulled herself up and pulled a chair up to my bed. Naruto, thinking that it was for him, sat down in there and made himself comfortable.

"It's not for you, baka!" Sakura said lifting the chair, making Naruto fall out. "It's for her husband." I watched Sasuke hold his smirk. Of course he wasn't going to just start laughing. That would be un-Sasuke-like.

"Arigatou, Sakura-san." Sasuke said sitting next to me. Sakura blushed and played with her pink hair.

"No problem, Sasuke-kun." She giggled.

"Oi!" Naruto yelled getting up from the floor, "Stop acting like a 12-year old! You are a grown woman and you are married to me!" Naruto yelled.

"I was just being polite. Calm down Naruto! Gosh."

"Just being nice? You giggled! G-I-G- aw crap I forgot how to spell giggle- but anyways you were flirting, Sakura."

"Ah so what! You're just jealous because you have nobody to flirt with!" Naruto looked at me and gave a big cheesy smile.

"Hinata-chan do you like Hokages?"

"Baka!" Sakura yelled punching him in the head. "Let's go Hokage-SAN. We have to speak, right now!" Sakura pulled Naruto out into the hallway. Then she snuck her head back into the room, "Gomen Nasai. Um… we'll be back in about an hour. Bye, Hinata-chan. Hope you feel better." She smiled sweetly at me. She then glanced over at Sasuke and gave one of them fancy waves. The one where you twirl your fingers at different rates. That one. "Bye, Sasuke-kun." She gave a wink to finish it off.

"They are something, aren't they?" Sasuke laughed. His laugh wasn't like burst out laugh (like Naruto's). It was more like a chuckle.

"Sakura said that you didn't to speak to anyone every since you woke up. Shame. But I do have something special for you, because you aren't talking." "Here." He threw the book on my lap. It looked familiar. "Sakura reminded me of it earlier. I asked Hanabi to fish it out of your old room if you didn't mind. I think you might like it." I hesitantly open the book. I opened up the book to a random page and began to read. It was my journal!

"So?"

"A-arigatou." I stuttered. My voice wasn't the same as before. Now it sounded like my 12-year old voice. Weak.

"Read it to me." He said. "That exact page, Onegai." Sasuke smiled.

"Hai, I will."

_What is the world today?_

_Not a simple question I believe. But I do want to know, what is the world today. Earlier my father told me I was improving. To me I thought that was on of the best thing that happened. When I was younger, I was a disgrace and now I seem to get better. This life might be something special. Maybe all the negative things that happened to me were meant to be. Or maybe all the bad things added up to something special. Maybe this life is worth living. I know that one little thing isn't just going to change my world around but it was a sign I believe. There are some downs like Naruto not liking me. It was heart breaking and I cried many times that day. I am extremely sorry for screaming at Kiba-kun and Shino-kun, that day. Maybe Naruto and I weren't meant to be? Or maybe he was also a sign. He was a sign to Uchiha Sasuke. I completely trust him. He is like Neji. They both want power and they act the same. They are the same but yet different. Why are they rivals? Plus they fight between everything. Right now I'm the case and they are fighting about if I should be with Sasuke or not. It's crazy. They should be friends not enemies. Sasuke. I don't know what I think about Sasuke at the moment. I think I love him but yet he could just be a friend. I told him one night that we are similar. I felt it at that moment and I know he did to. My life is changing completely. So journal of mine,;_

_What is this world today?_

Sasuke laughed, loud. "What a brain you have." He said rubbing my head. "Love? Me and Neji friends? Oh my God! I'm sure that all Hyuuga are crazy!"

"I was serious though." I said. I tried to get the confident voice back but I lost it completely.

"Even if you were, that is still some crazy shi-crap that you have, Hinata. Excuse my language." He grabbed the journal from me and tried to mimic me.

'It was a heartbreak and I cried many times that day. … He was a sign to Uchiha Sasuke. I completely trust him. He is just like Neji. They both want power and they act the same. … Why are they rivals? …Right now I'm the case and they are fighting about if I should be with Sasuke or not. … I think I love him but yet he could just be a friend. … I felt it at that moment and I know he did to. My life changed completely." I noticed how Sasuke even added in some of his own stutters.

"That is a bad interpination (sp?), Sasuke." I laughed. Even though I was laughing I really was sad. Did I really sound like that?

"I guess."

"I know."

"You don't know everything."

"I know a lot though."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me what the baby's name is!"

"You tell me a gender and I'll tell you a name."

"Girl."

"Hinata-ni"

"Boy"

"Sasuke-ni"

"Those are ugly names."

"Named after the parents."

"Must be some ugly people."

"Just the father." Sasuke chuckled.

"You have confidence, Hinata. Do you know that?" Sasuke said messing with my hair.

"I know it but I just can't use it. It's hard. You and 'oh evil man of the Hyuuga-san.'

"You remembered!"

"Hai, I did. I might of lost my voice and some of my pride but I didn't lose my memory." I laughed. I was lost for words and so was Sasuke. I didn't want to talk about what happened earlier and anything about my past.

"Hinata you do know you have to give up training for awhile. You have to wait until the baby is about 4 months."

"I don't want to. Plus what am I suppose to do? I'm not going to just keep studying." I pouted.

"I wouldn't want to either with a father like that. He's almost worse than Itachi. As a matter of fact he is the Itachi of the Hyuuga. A weasel of the Hyuuga! I like that pet name too!"

"Me too. Talking about names what are going to name the child?"

"I dunno. Maybe after Tsunade or someone we know."

"Shino?"

"Too Bug-y."

"Kiba?"

"Too Dog-y"

"Gaara?"

"Too Sand-y"

"Neji?"

"Hell no."

"Why are you like this?" I asked flipping through the pages of my old journal. "Why do you depend mostly on yourself? No, no, no. That's not it. … Why are you so…"

"I don't know. I know what your trying to say but I don't know why. Maybe it runs in the family." Sasuke said drinking some of the tea from earlier that I left there.

"Isn't that cold?"

"Who cares. Anyways I'm going to leave soon. I have to prepare for a mission that Naruto gave me. He said it is dangerous and I might not come back. Whatever."

"You should not mistake the Hokage. You might not come back you don't know when our God has in store for you."

"You are sort of right. I mean I still haven't been punished for killing all those people. Orochimaru… Itachi… that lord's guard…that guy that told me my hair looked like an bird's ass when I was 16… all of those people."

"I guess so… bye Sasuke." I said grabbing his hand. I couldn't actually hug him because of the tubes going in and out my arms and because I felt really weak. I wish I could be with him more.

"Bye Hinata. I promise I'll come back."

"Yeah sure. I hope you will keep it." I watched Sasuke kiss my forehead and leave. I felt sadder than before watching him go. Maybe it was because I needed him. Soon I heard the door open back up.

"Hinata it's time for your meds!" It was my personal medic-nin from before. She hand another plate of food and a big glass of water.

"Are you trying to make me fat?" I asked.

"Oh, Hinata-san you're speaking! I wonder what your husband is doing! And yes I am trying to make you fat. You're nothing but a bag of bones." She smiled opening a pill bottle . "I heard you and your husband, Sasuke talking about baby names. I don't think that Hinata-ni or Sasuke-ni would be very nice names, considering that you only put the word two after your names!"

"I was only joking… and about kids what is your kids names?"

"Kids? What kids?"

* * *

**Fin. The nurse lied. She lied because she wanted Hinata to eat. I'm a genius I know!!!!! Lol, Anyway please rate and review and if you had not told me if you wanted a boy or girl please tell me because the votes are really close and any vote will count!**


End file.
